Love in the Ice
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Xiao Mai has come back from LA but she isn't alone. Bringing along her best friend a new set of drama as well as love arises, but Angel isn't the only new face. The rest of the Fahrenheit boys are here as well. Cai/OC/Jiro/Aaron
1. Chapter 1

Three years later Xiao Mai was returning back from her schooling in LA, but she wasn't returning alone. During her days of studying, she came to know an eccentric girl who didn't seem to fit the mould of a business student. Wild dark red against her pale Asian skin, eyeliner defining her eyes, and sense of style that would be frowned upon by their teachers.

Everyone called in LA called her Angel, but she had confessed that it wasn't her name. When Xiao Mai had asked, Angel just shook her head and told the curious girl that she would tell her when the time was right.

Angel had made life alone in LA a little more bearable. It was never a dull moment when she was around. Sure her family and friends came to visit at least once a month, but it wasn't quite the same. Xiao Mai loved it when they had come to her apartment to visit.

She would tell them all about her studies and her new friend in return they would tell her about how much they missed her and give an update on what was going on back home. It seemed like lots of things were changing. Cai and Gong Muo Li had split up despite his efforts to keep a steady relationship. He just had enough of her clinging onto him.

Xiao Mai had tried to get her family back home to meet her new friend and show them the girl who had helped her the most without wanting something in return. But it seemed like Angel always had another priority to attend to.

Angel had helped with the language barrier, where to go around school, was there when Xiao Mai needed to vent, showed ways to escape, and all did it with a smile. There had been many times where Xiao Mai would give the girl a token of her appreciation, but it always returned at her doorstep with a note saying that she didn't need to go through the trouble and that Angel had just appreciated her friendship.

So when the two had graduated, Xiao Mai had managed to get Angel to accept a ticket to Taiwan to finally meet Xiao Mai's family.

Xiao Mai had made all the arrangements. Where Angel would sleep, what they would do at what day, who she would meet, the whole works!

"Xiao Mai, this really isn't needed! I accepted your gift to fly here; I would be perfectly fine if I booked _my_ own hotel with _my _money. You really don't have to go out of your way just to give me a room in your home," Xiao Mai flicked her hand.

"Angel, once you see my house you will see that it really isn't any trouble at all! Now come on, everyone is waiting to meet you!" Xiao Mai smiled wide and grabbed a hold of the reluctant girl's wrist.

The two walked over to the doors exits with Xiao Mai assuring the girl that their luggage had been sent straight through the house. It had been another point that Xiao Mai had used to force the girl to stay at their home.

"Xiao Mai!" a voice called from down the side walk.

Said girl had turned to her friend and giggled before running towards the voice. A small smile was Angel's face as she shook her head and slowly made her way to the embracing group. There had been four males in total that stood before her. Three were smiling wide as they all watched Xiao Mai and the oldest boy kiss.

"Omo, well aren't you two cute," Angel tried to hide her laugh with the back of her hand.

Xiao Mai broke the kiss with her boyfriend and blushed a little embarrassed that she had run off without her friend. Walking over beside the red head, she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder and pushed her in front of the group of boys.

"Angel meet Nan Feng Jin, Cai, Ying, and Lin, my boyfriend and his family. Guys meet Angel, my friend from America that I have been talking about," Angel smiled and gave a polite bow.

The boys had been a little caught by her peculiar appearance, but gave the girl a polite greeting none the less.

"It seems like I've stunned another bunch," Angel whispered to the girl who let out a small laugh.

Xiao Mai looked at the girl's appearance. Teased hair, black eyeliner, red plaid skinny jeans tucked into black heeled boots, and a black strapless baby doll top. Definitely not what the boys were used to.

"Well if you had borrowed my dress then this wouldn't have happened," Angel rolled her eyes.

"Then I would have just looked like a red haired version of you. Well that and I would have given them a heart attack the next day anyways, so why not soften the blow. Be happy it wasn't what I had worn earlier," Xiao Mai shook her head and linked her arm with her boy friend.

"Let's just go home. Grandpa has wanted to meet you for a long time now. Plus Jin, you promised that I would meet these new friends of yours," Jin smiled down at the girl.

"Don't worry, they can wait. Emp has made special arrangements that once we reach the house that we would all eat in the dining room and catch up with each other," Xiao Mai nodded and looked at the path in front of them.

Angel had been walking behind the group with an out of the ordinary frown on her face. One hand was in her pocket while the other had been holding her cell phone. She would look down at it occasionally just waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Lin asked quietly to the other two boys.

"How would I know, we just met her five minutes ago," Ying shot back at the younger boy.

Cai rolled his eyes and walked up beside the peculiar girl.

"Are you alright?" Jumping slightly, Angel looked to her right and plastered a smile on her face.

"Nan Feng Cai right?" he nodded and she smiled again- this time a smile that reached her eyes." Angel and I are fine. Don't worry about it," Again she looked down at her cell phone and once again her smile had faltered.

"Alright. Do you mind me asking why you keep looking at your cell phone?" She shook her head.

"The reason why I never met you all before. Aside from going to school for business- which was solely my parents' idea-, I have been trying to make my dream career as a performer become a reality. So I've been waiting for the call that could be my shot to fame," She looked up at him and smiled even if she had been lying through her teeth.

"If that had been your dream, why did you continue on with business schooling?" Angel sighed and broke their gaze.

"It's complicated to retell. My parents, they aren't accepting and it takes a while for them to break down and take in what I want. They expect me to be ready in case my brother blows his chance to become their successor, but no one wants to be in charge of a company when they are older," Cai smirked at how familiar that story was.

Reaching the car, Cai had been courteous and opened the door for the girl. She smiled thankfully and climbed in. Her hair lightly grazed his face as a wind had blown. The smell of apples and cinnamon filled his nose. Shaking off the tingles that tickled their way down his spine, he walked around and sat in the driver's seat.

The boys had taken the two cars when they left. Everyone had silently agreed that Xiao Mai and Jin would be left alone in the red convertible while the rest of the boys would get to know Angel in the yellow car.

"Angel where are you from?" Lin leaned forward and smiled at the girl.

"Me? Well I'm from Seoul in South Korea," She smiled and replied in perfect Chinese.

"How is it that you can speak the language so perfectly?"

"It might be a little hard to believe seeing your faces when you first saw me, but I used to go to a finishing school. Manners, etiquette, the whole works. My mother wanted me to be the perfect lady for the man my parents were going to marry me off to," Angel shuddered but continued on.

"My father is actually from here while my mother was from Korea. So they wanted me to learn their languages as well as a couple others. It was brutal to learn seven languages at the same time all at the age of ten, but I made it through alive. So I can speak Hangul, Cantonese, English, French, Japanese, and a couple others fluently. This had come in really handy when I had met a lost Xiao Mai trying to find the campus office," she smiled at the two in the back before sitting properly.

Jumping slightly at the vibrations in her pocket she looked at the message she had been sent and her smile had been quickly wiped off. She turned her head so that her hair had covered her face partially and looked out the window carelessly placing her phone in her lap. Wrapping her arm around her middle she brought her other hand up to wipe away a tear.

Around her Lin, Ying, and Cai had exchanged glances. Cai looked up at the rear-view mirror and caught the confused yet concerned glances his brother and cousin had shot him. It was amazing how this tiny abnormal girl had already claimed a small piece in each of their hearts.

"Angel...uhm...are you alright?" Ying was the one who decided to break the tense silence.

Furiously wiping her eyes, she looked at her reflection in the window and wiped off her smudged eyeliner and pulled a smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she flicked her hand.

Even in the roughest times of her life, a smile still rested itself on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeye, this is my best friend from LA, Angel," Angel bowed politely in front of Xiao Mai's grandfather.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emp," Angel had been thankful to the time given for her to change into something a little toned down, but still had her punk rock flair.

She had slipped on a lemon yellow sleeveless tunic, with black knee length leggings, and gold gladiator heels. When Housekeeper Yi had showed her to her room, she had made sure to straighten her hair so that it was flat, and minimized her eyeliner.

"My granddaughter has spoken highly of you Angel. Tell me, how was she really over there," a twinkle flashed through Emp's eyes.

"Aha, I have loads of stories to tell you!" Angel took a breath of relief when she didn't receive a scolding like she had expected.

"Come, we will discuss this further over something to eat," Angel nodded and waited for Emp to take the lead.

Following politely, Angel stopped for a second and turned to Xiao Mai. Xiao Mai gave her the thumbs up while Angel smiled and gave the girl a wink.

"I like your friend, she is interesting," Jin wrapped his arm around Xiao Mai's waist and the two followed the elder male.

"She was a life savour. She kept me sane with her insane antics," the two laughed.

"Just what are these stories that she has?" He raised an eyebrow.

Blushing she turned away from the boy.

"Well...those are none of your concern. Don't worry they aren't bad, and knowing Angel she wouldn't even utter a single word of them to Emp. She wouldn't break a promise," Kissing the top of her head, the two separated to sit in their given seats.

Being that she was a guest, she sat on Emp's left beside Cai. Angel didn't seem to be intimidated by the immense volume of the room. She had carried on talking with the elder male as though they were long lost friends catching up on old times. It seemed as though they were having a never ending conversation about nothing at all.

Angel has spent the whole time getting to the dining room as well as the whole half hour talking to Emp about how Xiao Mai was in her schooling, how hard it was to actually get Xiao Mai up and ready for school on time, and other minor stories about the granddaughter as well as successor.

"- She just would not get up! It seemed like the staff you had hired in the apartment were too afraid of what might happen if they took drastic measures, so I took it upon myself to get her up. So I walked inside with a bucket of ice water and dumped it on her feet. Normally people would dump water on people's faces, but I didn't want her to drown, so I took a safer route that worked just as well," everyone at the table laughed except for Xiao Mai who gave a mall pout.

"Must you tell everyone _that _story?" Xiao Mai smiled.

"Well it was either that story, or the story about you and finding the bathroom when we went to the shopping center," Angel giggled. Xiao Mai's eyes widened and she began protesting.

"_Angel it's really alright_," Xiao Mai replied in English.

"Ah, my granddaughter has gotten so good at English," Emp gushed.

Angel forced a smile as she felt another vibration against her leg. She had thought against leaving her cell in her room, but was now second guessing if she should have brought it. Gasping slightly, she had caught Cai's attention. Only he didn't show it, he gazed at her through the side of his eye and could slightly read the message written on her phone.

The words she typed before she had changed the screen were 'Sorry', 'Stop', and 'Cold'.

"Emp is it alright if I be excused. I feel a little tired. Back home it would be just around midnight," Angel looked at the old man hopefully.

"Sure, it must be hard being away from home. Sen Chuan, why don't you go with the girl to her room?"

"It's alright. I've figured out my way around this place pretty well. I think I'll have a nap and have a look around, is that alright?" She asked politely as she stood in front of the elder.

"Go child! Go!" Smiling she bowed at Emp and walked out of the room.

The minute her back faced the group at the table, her smile fell and she nearly dropped her cell phone when she let out a sob. Everyone had returned to their conversation that they had missed the small sound made by the girl.

One male has been watching the girls leave and sighed when she was completely lost from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emp is it just me or does that girl look familiar to you?" House Keeper Yi asked the man as the two were alone in Emp's room.

"Not now Sen Chuan. It really seems like something is going on. So we'll wait and watch," House Keeper Yi nodded and left the room.

On his way out he bowed to Xiao Mai who had been on her way to see her grandfather.

Further from Emp's room, the boys had been walking through the halls together trying to figure out what they should do that day. It has been a week since the arrival of the girls and Xiao Mai and Angel have yet to meet their new friends.

"Why don't we invite the two over and we can all go to the beach?" Lin suggested.

No one had come up with an idea for a while, so when that thought had come up everyone was all in.

"I'll go and tell Xiao Mai, she had gone up to see Emp earlier," Jin walked off in the opposite direction.

"I'm guessing that we have to go get Angel," Ying shrugged.

"Anyone know where to start?" Lin looked at the two boys.

"House Keeper Yi!" Cai shouted to the older male who had walked into the hall.

"Yes Master Cai?"

"Do you happen to know where Angel is?" House Keeper Yi looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"The last time I had checked she had been in the gardens. She looked a little preoccupied. It seems she has been thinking really hard about something," bowing he left the three in the hall to find their way to the garden.

Outside Angel had been dressed in yet another outrageous combination. Neon blue tights, black tattered skirt, purple tank top, and pink peep toe heels. Her hair had been tied up in a pony tail with her bangs covering her face. A white bow had been clipped on the side of her head.

She had been sitting in the middle of the gazebo as she watched everything go past her. She had felt cold all of a sudden even with the summer heat. Cold and lonely.

Sighing she held the delicate lily in her hands.

(Love in the ice- DBSK)

"_Daremo ga motteru kanashimi ya kodoku  
Iyashite moraeru basho sagashiteiru  
Sou kimi ni wa sono basho ga koko ni arusa  
Osorenaide mou mayowanaide  
Boku ga mamoru_" She sung quietly to herself.

The last week she had been trying to get over a big relationship break up as well as the passing of her grandfather. Two big blows has left her grieving and depressed. Her grandfather was the closest member of her family that she would talk to. Her boyfriend had been her love for almost four years. This sudden break out of nowhere, when she had boarded the plane in Los Angeles had hit her hard.

She seriously doubted the thought about loving anyone ever again. The thought that was clear in her mind was that she wouldn't let it be shown. The last thing she needed was Xiao Mai to get caught up in all this drama when she just got home.

Blowing away the petals into a strong wind, she stood up and kept walking. Her legs were starting to go numb and she really needed some good time in the sun to warm her up.

A small smile had been formed on her face as she looked at the beauty of all the summer flowers. The smallest things can hold such beauty. She stopped every once in a while when she would see a beautiful flower begging to be admired. She could feel the eyes of the staff and guards watching her every move, but she shook it off and kept on humming the same song from the gazebo.

"Angel!" the group of guys called.

Standing straight, she turned towards the three boys and smiled.

"Good afternoon boys," She greeted them politely.

The four met up and greeted each other. The three boys almost missed the girl because of the how colourful she was dressed. A simple mistake as another flower was what they had shrugged it off as.

"Afternoon Angel, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Cai asked getting straight to the point.

"Not that I know of. I was going to spend the day in the pool doing some laps, but I'm taking it those plans are going to change?" She crooked her head to the side and smiled up at the boys.

"Well, we are going to go to the beach and meet up with a couple friends of mine. Jin and Xiao Mai are coming as well. So we thought we should bring you along also," the two locked eyes and smiled.

"I guess I could pencil you in. So what time do you want me down in the foyer by?"

"We want to leave around 1, so that gives you a half hour," Angel nodded and gave all three boys a hug.

"I'll see you then," Shooting a wink from her shoulder she walked off towards her room.

"Heh, that Angel really is something," Lin chuckled to himself as he and Ying began to walk off in some random direction.

Cai stood rooted to his spot and reflected on the events that had happened the past week. No more than when he had met the girl, she still remained a closed book despite her ability to talk about various subjects openly. He and the rest in the household have learned no more than they already knew from Angel that she didn't tell them on her first day.

She had been a complete mystery to him and he found his curiosity and attraction grow every time he came into contact with the girl. Muo Li had openly broken and spilled her secrets just in her first week staying in Emp's home. She had openly confessed of her 10 year love for Cai, but Angel hasn't said a word about relationships or shown any sign of her attraction to anyone. Well, there had been a time when she had been joking with Xiao Mai about American guys, but that was just part of her humour. There is also the fact that her flirty winks and smiles were all nothing more then what they were, no emotions attached.

Family, relationships, her home; all topics she never spoke in detail about.

Shaking his head, he placed his hands in his pockets and walked through the gardens thinking about how this one small girl who surprised all could get him so... what is the word? Attracted? Allured? Enticed? He couldn't think of the right word to describe how he was feeling.

This frustrated him to no end. He had sworn to stop his player days when he had started his relationship with Muo Li, but now that they relationship had ended no longer than a month ago, was it right to pursue another girl?

He never knew how long you had to wait after being in a relationship for a few years before you start to date again. In the past, he had no problem with moving from girl to girl every night.

Cai tried to shake off his thoughts as he changed into something other than dress pants and a button down shirt. Formal wear at a beach would be more out of place then Angel in a coming out ceremony.

Cai had chuckled at the thought of older adults gasping and gossiping about the American girl in one of her outrageous combinations.

"So, everyone ready to go?" He asked as soon as he walked into the foyer where everyone had been sitting.

"I've been waiting for a day to get out and see the town. Let's go!" Angel jumped up from her seat and pulled Ying and Lin up with her.

It had been quite the sight to see the hyper Angel link arms and pull the usually quiet and cold Ying along with her. It was refreshing to see an actual smile on his face after the whole Angela incident- that he still hasn't recovered from.

"Angel can you please slow down, you don't even have the keys for the car so it won't make us get there any faster!" Ying raised his voice a bit as the pair had run down the stairs.

"Well you look like you could use a bit of a cardio work out. Not that your fat but you are so lazy," She giggled at his face and hid behind Lin when Ying started for her.

"By the looks of it, this is going to be one heck of a day," Jin chuckled down at a beaming Xiao Mai.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, seeing as you four have setting up covered, Xiao Mai and I will be back," Angel flashed a smile at the boys and quickly grabbed a hold of her friends hand.

What she had planned was to leave the boys to get everything ready while they walked off for a while. Changing, gossiping, and a little splash in the water was what she had in mind.

"Yah, and where exactly do you think you are going with my girlfriend?" Jin called and towered over the small girl.

Their relationship with each other was nothing more then a brother and sister relationship. Angel was the annoying little sister who loved to pick on the taller quieter boy. Just like Xiao Mai, she brought out a more carefree side of Jin. Angel was another person who could calm Jin down after a long day at work.

"Oh you know, just the simple change into our bathing suits and flirt with a couple strangers, nothing new," she fought back the urge to laugh as she shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

Xiao Mai on the other hand was trying to muffle her giggles with her hand.

"Now that I can't let happen," Jin picked up the red haired girl and laughed at her shocked face when she had been placed in Cai's arms.

The older boy wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriends shoulders and stuck his tonge out at the pouting girl.

"Well then, that plan had failed. Thank you for catching me, but do you think you can put me down?" Cai smiled and carefully set the girl down on her feet.

"Alright, enough of this. Come on Angel, let's go and get changed. I promise that i will be right back, no promises for Angel here," Xiao Mai pointed to the girl who had bent down to gather their bags.

"Well then, i don't know if I should feel appalled or laugh," the group shook their heads and let the girls walk over to the change rooms.

"Angel, tell me why i let you pick out what i should wear today?" Xiao Mai looked down at her outfit.

Back at the house, Angel would not let Xiao Mai or her maids pick out the clothes they should wear to a simple trip to the beach. Angel knew that if Xiao Mai had picked her own, a one piece would have been in order. Angle had other plans in mind to blow Jin's head off.

So before they left, Angel had switched the bags and placed a black tankini with a white floral pattern in Xiao Mai's bag. It covered a majority of things that needed to be covered, but the halter cut gave Xiao Mai a sexy figure, showing off her nicely flat stomach.

Angel was a little more daring when it came to her figure. She had a little more of a build and curves from her dancing and sports, and her skin was a twinge tanner then Xiao Mai, but it just gave her more of a sexy and exotic look. The way her hair contrasted with her hot pink bikini was beautiful. Her make up was minimal that day for she knew that the water would just wash it off.

"It's because you love me and knew i would pick the perfect outfit that would make you irresistible to your hubby," the girl smirked and tied a black wrap around her waist. She helped Xiao Mai with tying her hair into braids before the two walked back to the main beach where the guys had set up the towels and umbrella.

As they approached, the two narrowly missed the two extra heads. Xiao Mai remained silent as she walked over to sit next to Jin while Angel smiled wide and sat beside one of the new faces.

"Ni Hao, I'm Angel," She waved and slid her sunglasses higher on her forehead. She wanted a good look at their faces.

"Ni Hao, i'm Jiro and this is Aaron," She nodded at the two and looked at the other boys.

"Now i don't know about you all, but i really don't feel like cooking in the sun. Anyone care to join me in the water?" The girl hopped up and pulled off her wrap and threw it in Lin's face.

She laughed as she ran away. Lin had ran after her and quickly caught up seeing as she was trying her hardest not to fall in the sand. She let out a loud laugh as she was lifted up from the ground and pulled over his shoulder. Behind them were Ying, Cai, Aaron and Jiro. No one really wanted to be with the couple because of the flirty behavior and PDA.

"Lin, i beg you, please don't throw me in!" Angel hit his back in hopes of him letting her down before they reached the water.

"Jiro, what do you think i should do?" He turned to face the boys which in turn made Angel come face to face with waist high water.

"Uhm...Lin...what ever you do don't-" too late. Aaron had tackled into Lin causing him to fall backwards and for Angel to get a mouth full of water.

She quickly pushed herself out of the water and smacked Lin on his shoulder. She slid her hand against the water causing a mini wave to splash in Ying's face. She stuck her togne out at him in a childish way to seek revenge. Behind her, Jiro had used water as a cover to swim behind her. When he had been a centimetre away, he picked her up around her waist and spun her around. The rest of the boys laughed and joined in the splashing war that had ensued.

Back on the dry sand, Xiao Mai had been wrapped up in Jin's arms as they watched the group of adults splash around as if they had resorted back to their preschool days. They laughed when Angel had jumped on Cai's back causing the two to fall face first into the water because he had been caught off guard.

"Angel's fit perfectly into our family," Xiao Mai smiled at her friend.

"She has, and she is loads of fun to pick on. I've never had a sister before so she seems to have filled in that void,"

"I'm glad you see it that way. I like your two friends also. I might not have had an actual conversation with the two yet, but by the looks of it, they don't seem to bad," She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's good. Want to help me with setting up the food? It seems like they have had their fun," Xiao Mai nodded and pulled Jin to his feet.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm tired," Angel proved her point on plopping on her towel with her head on Cai's lap.

"Comfortable?" He looked down at her.

"Very, now be a dear and hand me my sunglasses," She smiled wide.

Cai shook his head, but reached over by her bag and handed her the pair of shades. Angel also grabbed some sunscreen and asked Cai to rub some on her back. He didn't mind having done this before to various girls he had taken out.

"Angel, your cell had rung non-stop when you left," Xiao Mai dropped the phone in her friends stomach.

Angel quickly stood up and walked off tapping her Haptic phone furiously.

"Anyone know where she is going?" Aaron looked at the group.

Jiro looked at the faces of the group before he shook his head and jumped up. He only met that girl that day, but it didn't seem that anyone would be going to follow her soon.

"Jiro, where are you going?" Cai looked up at his friend.

"Follow her. I know she has this tough outside, but it's still dangerous for her to be walking around alone,"


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had been setting over the horizon and Angel had taken post at the top of a hill looking at the sun. Her arms had been wrapped around her legs to try and keep as much heat to herself as possible.

She had just got off the phone with her mother as well as her best friend and she hadn't been in a better mood then she had been when she left the group. It had been a quadruple blow to her broken state.

With most girls they would be strong on the inside but would act weak on the outside. With Angel, it was the exact opposite. Her smile and playful outward appearance was just was it was, a mask. Inside she was broken and hurt to no extent.

Her grandfather had died, her boyfriend had dumped her as well as started to date her closest cousin, and her father and brother had just got into a fatal plane crash. To top it all off, her mother had been trying to get her to return home and resume her duties.

Nothing seemed to be going her way, and it didn't seem to get any better.

She was depressed and frustrated beyond belief.

Angel didn't want any of the new faces she has met to deal with her pain, so she kept everything to herself and let it stack up. She had a sneaking suspicion that Emp had already seen through her outrageous appearance and saw the frail little girl. Emp had been asking so many questions about her heritage as well as using Housekeeper Yi to interrogate as well.

Standing up from her small seat on the ground angel let out all her frustrations with a loud yell. Her scream had reached the group's ears as they waited by the cars, but they didn't do anything. They didn't know what to do. Jiro had been gone for almost an hour and they still had no word from either of them.

A pull on each of their hearts was what had occured when they heard the heart-wrenching scream. Xiao Mai had cuddled closer to Jin as he kept his face hard. Someone had to be collected.

"Why..." Was what Angel had croaked when she had finally fell back on the ground.

She had tears flowing down her cheeks and sobs racked through her body. Her already small and frail form looked even more vulnerable and lost. She didn't have any thoughts about bringing a sweater with her when she had left so the cold wind was harsh.

Defeated, she rested her forehead on her knees and just cried. She had finally reached her limit and all she could do was cry and let the wind hurt her. She could feel no more.

"I don't know how to answer a question I haven't been told the story to," Quickly scrambling to her feet, she wiped her face and bowed politely.

"Heh, relax," Jiro laughed slightly at the girl and gestured for her to sit beside him.

"Sorry, you just surprised me," Sniffling, Angel sat down but didn't relax.

She was alone with someone who she just met. They had fun, but that was when the rest of the group was there. She didn't know the guy enough to let her guard down easily.

"It's alright. Excuse me for asking, but why are you here alone? The rest of the group is worried about you," Jiro looked over and took in her looks.

She was definitely different from the other girls he has met. Everyone in the circle would never have the shade of red in her hair or even think of wearing what she did. It wasn't exactly revealing like the gold diggers, but it isn't as conservative as the daddies' girls. All that and she had a little tattoo of a star on her hip bone. Definitely something none of the girls he has met would ever think of doing.

"YOu know, personal problems. Something everyone deals with through your life," She sighed and looked out onto the setting sun.

"Ah, i know what you mean. My grandmother died recently and it seems hard to keep smiling for everyone. She... was the closest thing i had to motherly love. While my parents were out working and looking after the business my grandfather created, my grandmother was there to make sure that I had been fed, washed, there if i ever had a problem. With her gone, it's a little lonely," Looking over, Angel looked at the peculiar male.

"Why would he tell me these things?" she thoguht confused, but she did get where he was coming from. She found herself confessing her story to the male.

"My..grandfather passed away a week ago. He was the caregiver and supporter to me. Basically like your grandmother. Thing was, he seemed cold and distant to everyone, but the second i walked in it seemed like the cold look would melt away. He had supported my dreams of becoming a dancer, when my parents were strongly against it. So to have the only support from my family gone, it hurts, but that isn't even the beginning of it.

"The day of my departure from LA, my boyfrined decides to break up with me and has the nerve to date my cousin. Sometimes, i think the world is against me," The tears had stopped and the sadness had been replaced by anger.

The sad haze over Angel's eyes had disappeared and darkened with her emotions. She began to fiddle with her cellphone to occupy her hands as she tried not to do anything rash. Even the cool evening winds could not cool her head, but it did freeze her skin.

Jiro has seen the goosebumps that formed on her skin and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't have a sweater or an extra shirt to bring much warmth. So he thought that body heat would be the next option.

Angel had been surprised once again by his actions, but it had oddly comforted her. He seemed to wash away all the frustrations she had built up inside.

The two stayed in that position just watching the sun hide behind the ocean. By the time the stars began to shine in the night sky, Angel had fallen asleep against Jiro. She had looked so calm and peaceful that Jiro didn't have the heart to disturb her peace.

As careful as he could, he scooped up the girl in his arms and carried her all the way back to the cars.

Xiao Mai and Cai had been the first to see the pair and immediately jumped up. Xiao Mai's eyes had twinkled with relief to see her friend safe with Jiro and was about to shout her praises but was stopped when Jiro shook his head. Xiao Mai had seen the sleeping girls face on Jiro's shoulder and covered her mouth as if to stop her shouts.

Cai had taken one look at the pair before he turned away and walked over to the drivers seat of his car. Something inside of him surged with flames. In his heart, he was relieved to see the girl safe, but there was one side of his brain that had said that the two looked perfect together.

The two both had eccentric ways of expressing themselves. Angel did it with her clothing while Jiro did it with his hair. Both were into music and the arts, Angel with dance and Jiro with his guitar. He couldn't help but feel a little put off and heartbroken.

That was what confused him greatly. He shouldn't have opened up his heart so freely. With that thought he had planed to stay as cold and distant with Angel no matter how bad his heart called for the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ying! Lin! Cai! Anyone?" Angel skipped through the halls looking for anyone to hang with.

She had felt refreshed when she had awoken in her room and was looking for something to do. She had forced herself to try and forget what had happened at the beach the previous day but she did keep tabs with Aaron and Jiro.

With her hopes of someone distracting shut down, she sat by the pool a sighed. She knew Jin and Xiao Mai had gone off to do some business deal so they were no fun. She had spoken to Housekeeper Yi, and it seemed like Ying and Lin had gone out to walk through the town. She tried to talk to Cai, but he wouldn't answer his door or his phone when she tried.

That had caused a little tug at her heart.

She sighed and kicked the water.

"Beautiful girls don't sigh, it just makes everything good in the world look a little dark," Turning her head she saw Jiro smiling from the doorway.

"Well, when it feels like everyone is avoiding you, it seems like the world is depressing,"

Taking off his shoes, he rolled up his ripped jeans and sat next to her.

"Why? Where did everyone go?"

"Xiao Mai and Jin are both working, Ying and Lin are somewhere in town, and Cai is avoiding me completely. It hurts that he's doing that because he was my first closest friend when i got here," She glared down at the water.

"Well I'm your friend aren't i?" She laughed and nodded. "Well then as your friend, I'm still here for you and i know just the thing to get your mind off of everything,"

"If it has anything to do with water, then i think i'll have to pass. It seems that water is my bad omen,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to avoid any liquids- that is until you get thirsty," She laughed and accepted Jiro's hand and stood up.

"Your funny, i like you. Okay, i'll meet you down in the foyer. I need to change, my skirt got wet," Jiro nodded and walked off.

He didn't got straight to the foyer but took a detour towards Cai's room. He needed to figure out why his friend was avoiding Angel. Jiro didn't exactly think he was that close to the girl for knowing her only a day, but with their serious talks he thought that he had some sort of close relationship with the girl.

Plus he kind of liked the girl. She was unique and had an interesting personality. Not only did they have a lot in common, but she didn't ask questions. The only thing that was stopping him from pursuing her was the slight fact that he thought that she and Cai had something.

Giving a strong knock at the said male's door he waited. He didn't exactly have anything planned to say, he thought he could just wing it.

"What do you want?" Cai asked coldly.

"I'm here because of Angel," Jiro answered simply.

"Well whatever it is, i don't want to hear it," Cai went to close the door, but jiro had placed his foot before it shut completely.

"Oh really? I just heared from her that you have been avoiding her completely. Not only that, but that you had been her first friend when she got here. What is the deal with that? If you two were so close why would you act so cold towards her?"

"I wouldn't categorize this as any of your business," Cai glared.

"When a friend of mine is depressed because of someone, i intend to figure out why and find a way to make them happy again. When i saw the two of you yesterday it seemed like there was some hidden feelings between the two. Did i happen to read you two wrong?" Jiro came to a close distance and looked at the male in front of him.

"I thought...what's it to you? With the time you were gone and how the two of you came back it seemed like there was something going between the two of you. You met her yesterday! How can someone who has met her in a day come that close in contact?"

"If i remember correctly Nan Feng Cai, you used to be that close to girls all the time. If you remember correctly, she had fallen asleep. What happened to you man?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Whatever." With his lie he turned away to look away from his friend.

"So you don't care? That girl, in the room in the next hall, has more problems and hardships that you will never encounter. You adding to her stress isn't needed. She doesn't need that, but here you are," Jiro shook his head.

"And what do you know that i don't? Whatever, just leave,"

"Fine, i will. Since you don't seem to care for that frail girl in the hall next to us, don't come in to close contact. From now on she is none of your concern. I'll be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. Maybe our relationship will change," Jiro smirked and walked out of the room leaving Cai to his thoughts.

Jiro has smirked when he heard a frustrated yell come from inside Cai's room as well as the sound of something crashing onto the ground. It wasn't that he was heartless and didn't care for his friend, but one thing you learn when you are brought up in the harsh business world, is you learn to put how you feel aside and get the reaction you want.

So when he had reached Angel's room his smirk had disappeared and was replaced by a charming smile. WHat he didn't expect was Emp and Housekeeper Yi to walk out of the room. He bowed respectfully and watched the two out, but was confused as to why they were in there in the first place.

His questions were answered when he saw the frail girl huddled over her couch looking even more vulnerable.

"Angel," He furrowed his browns when he saw her flinch and retract away from his comforting hand.

"Emp knows. My mother knows. You know what happens now," Jiro sighed and pulled the girl into his arms and let her tears soak through his shirt.

"I will always be here. No matter what anyone says or does, i will be here. With me being here when you are in need, this calls for my surprise," He looked down at her and smiled wide.

"Should i wear some sports padding?" She joked slowly returning to her old self.

"I don't think so. A helmet might be needed though," He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, i don't think i packed one. I'll be right back, i bet my make up looks more like a raccoon now," She stood up.

"I think you look beautiful," Her insides fluttered, but all she gave him was a smile before she left.

When one falls down, it is always right to get off the ground and hold your head up high, show no signs of embarrassment. But when you have fallen and broken so many times, is it that easy to let things go and show your confident side again? Or is it easier to go with the ways that people have already planned for you?


End file.
